Tailgates are generally known in combination with dump truck or dump trailer bodies (hereinafter referred to collectively as dump bodies). Conventional dump body tailgates are supported for pivotal movement during operation around upper pivot pins. More specifically, the tailgates rotate around upper pivot pins generally aligned with an upper end or top rail of the tailgate allowing a lower end of the tailgate to freely swing open as hauled materials are dumped from the dump body. This first mode of operation is referred to as a conventional dumping mode. In addition, it is known to disengage at least one of the pivot pins along the upper end of the tailgate to allow for rotation of the tailgate around one side thereof. This second mode of operation is referred to as a swing gate mode in which the tailgate of the dump body opens much like a typical barn door.
One such prior art dump body capable of operation in a conventional and a swing gate mode of operation is Manufactured by Bibeau Enterprises, Inc. In the conventional mode of operation, a tailgate pivots around upper pivot pins. To transition the Bibeau dump body to the swing gate mode of operation, an operator must manually disengage the upper pivot pins through operation of a ground control assembly shown in FIG. 1, and manually engage a ball and socket assembly shown in FIG. 2 to provide a pivot point around which the tailgate will rotate.
The ground control assembly, generally designated reference numeral 10, includes a lever 11 attached to an upwardly extending arm 12 which are externally positioned adjacent a rear corner post 13 of a dump body 14. The upwardly extending arm 12 in turn is attached to and controls a latching member 15. Operation of the lever 11 raises the upwardly extending arm 12 which in turn raises the latching member 15 causing the member to pivot and release one of the upper pivot pins 16. Although this ground control assembly 10 is adequate to perform its intended function of disengaging the upper pivot pin 16, the assembly stands off from the dump body sidewall making it prone to damage thru contact with other heavy equipment, hauled materials, and even tree limbs for example. In addition, the assembly is rather unsightly in contrast to the generally sleek lines of a dump body. Accordingly, a need is identified to protect such a ground control assembly from such contact type damage while maintaining the overall aesthetic appeal of the dump body.
As shown in FIG. 2, the ball and socket assembly 18 of the Bibeau dump body includes a ball 19 supported by a mounting head 20 and a socket 21. The socket 21, shown in phantom for clarity, is designed for manual rotation through an angle of approximately forty-five degrees for engaging and disengaging the ball. The mounting head 20 is welded to a lower end of the tailgate 22 adjacent a rear corner post 23 of the dump body 14. A mounting shank 24 supporting the ball extends through the mounting head 20 and a nut 25 secures the ball 19 to the mounting head for movement with the lower portion of the tailgate 22 when the socket is disengaged.
A pair of stub arms 26 welded to the rear corner post 23 of the dump body support the socket 21 for pivotal movement. The socket 21 is secured in engagement with the ball 19 by a collar 27 rotatably supported generally by the mounting head 20, and a locking pin 28 attached to the socket. In the swing gate mode, the collar 27 that is also shown in phantom for clarity is rotated into position directly beneath the ball 19. As the socket 21 is lowered into engagement with the ball 19, a shaft of the locking pin 28 extends through an aperture defined by the collar 27 and is secured in place with a cotter pin or the like. Once secured, upward rotation of the socket assembly is prevented by the collar contacting the ball.
Again, although this ball and socket assembly form a suitable pivot point around which the tailgate can pivot in the swing gate mode, the assembly includes numerous pieces making it cumbersome for a vehicle operator to manipulate, and making manufacturing difficult. Perhaps more importantly, the assembly is only manually operable from a position adjacent the rear of the dump body. Accordingly, a further need is identified for an assembly which is simpler to operate and manufacture, and preferably which is operable from alongside the vehicle or from a cab of the vehicle.